Ghosts of the past
by LordIbtou
Summary: After his return from a mission gone wrong, in which he encountered a ghost from his past, someone who he thought was long gone, Kakashi started getting serious and vows to prove his new suspicions. It was time to show the world what the copycat ninja can do ... And yeah, train his three exceptional genins too. Things might get troublesome. But he loves troublesome things.
1. Chapter 1

_"You've grown weak, Kakashi !"_

 _"Fuck you Madara !"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Do not make me regret giving you that gift."_

'Was that you, Obito ?' Kakashi thought as he stared blankly at the memorial stone, the rain pouring on him, drenching him. The sky blazed with each strike of lightning.

" _What the hell are you talking about ?"_

 _"I'm not inclined to respond, Sharingan no kakashi. It was fancy metting you, but I'm afraid It's time I took my leave. There's no benefit to your death here after all, you're still powerless."_

'Are you truly alive ?' He wondered inwardly. He was captivated in his thoughts that he hardly noticed the presence of his rival, coming from behind him - umbrella in hand- moving with extreme grace and soundless footsteps.

"I figured you'd be here." Said the new addition, as he shifted the umbrella to shroud the both of them.

He wore a green, tight spandex, his hair was made into a weird bowl cut.

Kakashi looked at him through a sideway unfocused glance before turning back to the memorial with the same distant, blank look as before.

The green wearing ninja remained mute for a few moments, having sensed the moody and sullen vibe in the air and decided to wait for a more suitable moment to speak.

"I've been worried about you as of late kakashi. You've grown even more withdrawn and introspective than ever."

Kakashi shrugged, showing his disregard toward his friend's statement. "Not everyone is as gregarious and fun-loving as you are, Gai." He uttered.

That was the truth. Gai was so fond of company, never willing to be left alone nor to shut up as if silence and solitude were his fiercest enemies.

He was addicted to his fun, lively activities. And he seemed to pull more people into his entertainement than they cared to acknowledge.

"Still, you have to enjoy your springtime of life, Kakashi. You must unleash that power of youth inside you. You should not just vegetate and waste your youthfulness in such a passive way." The green-clad ninja spoke, his eyes showing the excitement, the passion he was feeling.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, Kakashi. You ought to. Hmm, how about a youthful spar to unleash our fire of youth ?"

"I said I'm not in the fucking mood." Kakashi suprisingly snapped at his friend. His eyes glowing with unexpected fury. "I just saw a bloody ghost and all you're blabbering about is your stupid fire of youth." He shouted, only to curse as his words registered in his mind.

Gai was stunned into silence. Regardless of how many people used to mock his attitude, and gibe his choice of words. His eternal's rival declaration was the most agonising.

His heart sank at his words, and he felt bitter. The knowledge that his friend's troubles were the cause of his outburst was the only solace he felt.

What troubled him even more was his friend's problem itself. The one that caused his outburst. His friend was seldom angry after all.

"Gai, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." Kakashi didn't waste any moment before apologising. He really valued Gai as a friend, and didn't wish to lose him. He did feel sorry, though. The green weirdo was just trying to cheer him up after all.

The grin instantly reformed on Gai's face as he gave his eternal rival an approving thumb's up.

"Now, kakashi, It's not necessary for you to apologise. We are brothers after all-no-more than brothers. We are eternal rivals. We usually don't get angry at each other, and even if we did, everything goes back to normal in a heartbeat, right kakashi ?" He gave kakashi a one armed hug and continued, not giving him a chance to reply."That's how youthful we are." His free hand moved to wipe away a tear forming on the corner of his eye."I'm so happy that I'm moved to tears. I'm grateful to have an eternal rival as good as you."

The silver haired ninja sighed and moved away from his friend's grip.

"You ought to." He said with a wry tone, his lone uncovered eye forming into his trademark eye-smile.

They shared a small chuckle.

Suddenly, Gai's expression turned into a serious one as he looked at kakashi dead in the eye.

"Now, why don't you tell me about this ghost story ?"

"Oh, that ?" The copycat ninja muttered, contemplating whether or not to inform Gai about his suspisions.

He decided that it was no harm sharing it with him, he could trust Gai. Besides, a curious Gai was a dangerous Gai, but a curious AND serious Gai, there's no stopping that.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

* * *

Gai's eyes roamed around the bar searching for any eavesdropper or potential spy before turning back to kakashi.

"Are you sure It's obito ?" He spoke in a low and faint voice.

"I'm still uncertain. It could be any other Uchiha -a survivor- It could be Itachi messing with me for all I know."

He waved his hand at the barkeeper demanding another shot of wine and the man was near them in a few seconds filling their cups with wine before excusing himself, getting as far away as possible as to allow them privacy.

Gai took a sip out of his glass.

"What made you think he is Obito ? The guy was crashed by a fricking boulder, and even if he did survive, how could he still be walking ?"

"Well, he seemed young; our age. His hair was as messy as I remember and he wore an orange mask with a single hole for his right sharingan. I have the left pupil." He sighed. "It is not only that ; my foe also spoke with barely restrained anger when he mentionned my weakness and inability to protect my comrades. I felt he was hinting to rin's death. There's also this gift of his that he spoke about. He's referring the sharingan."

"This is truly a troubling revelation. Especially since Obito is now an enemy. It is still so strange for him to show up after... what ? Fourteen years ?."

Kakashi nodded, taking another sip of alcohol, enjoying the pleasure made by the hot, burning liquid flowing through his veins.

"This really is troublesome."

"Troublesome indeed !"

"So is he any strong ? I can't wait to face him. See how I measure up to him." Gai asked. He was ever the same, ready for combat, thrilled by challenges, ready to overcome any trial whatsoever.

Kakashi chuckled."Oh you'd be in for a big surprise. I still can't figure oout the reason he refused to kill me."

Gai stared, incrudulous, at Kakashi unflinching expression. A wide grin formed on his face, as anticipation and excitement built up in his heart.

"Well, looks like we have to up our game, we've been slacking lately."

" _I_ 've been slacking, Gai. I wouldn't say that kind of training you're going through is slacking. You're right, though. We must get stronger, even if our foe isn't Obito."

"Then I need to double my amount of exercises, no- triple it." Gai said, thrilled.

Kakashi shook his head with a smirk. He quickly gulped the wine, as his toughts once again drifted to his long lost friend.

"Come on Kakashi !" Shouted Gai."Let's start our youthful training."

Kakashi shook his head with a smirk before standing up with Gai and moving away from the bar after paying for his share of drinks.

Wait...Didn't he have a team to pick ? Nah, no worries, he'll be there in time. It's still early anyway.

He didn't bother to look at the clock tower on his way to the training ground, confident that he still had plenty of time on his hands.

* * *

"He's late." A pink-haired girl screeched in annoyance, as she glared at the clock in their classroom.

"How observant of you, Sakura-chan." Said a blond boy ironically as he stuffled a yawn.

"Is that sarcasm I hear, Naruto-baka ?"

"No, It's a completely honest compliment."

"Oh, well, keep your compliments to yourself. Only one person's approval would make me happy." Sakura turned her head toward a black-haired boy sitting by the window, listening with half a mind to their civilised conversations. He wore a high colored shirt with the famed uchiha clan symbol on the back. The boy upon meeting Sakura's gaze and noticing the blush on her cheeks turned away promptly with a groan.

Naruto looked at the duo for several moments before speaking.

"Hey Sakura-chan ! There are two things you need to know." Hearing her name, Sakura snapped back from her daydream and looked toward the direction of the sound."One : I was lying, that was really sarcasm. Two : Sasuke doesn't give a flying shit about you."

He nodded sagely, pleased with his words. "I mean, I'm just saying. Now that's out of the way, why don't you go out with me instead, I'm better than that bastard anyway."

Sasuke just groaned. He didn't care anyway, the dope can say whatever he wants and that wouldn't affect his magnificent being.

Sakura, on the other hand, was red with fury, her face twisted into a murdurous expression as she walked toward Naruto, fist clenched threatingly.

It was not long for realisation of his situation to fall on Naruto and sweat started to form heavily. Uhh, sweat me a river.

He jumped out of his desk and ran to the door, intent on escaping.

This self assigned 'annoy and ran' mission didn't last for long as his escape plan failed the moment he crashed into someone on the way out. He landed on his butt, cursing loudly.

"Now, Now, students you shouldn't be trying to kill each other. You're a team." Kakashi entered the classroom.

"I'm so sorry sensei." Sakura gasped as she caught sight of her sensei.

He nodded lazily at her, uncertain of the reason she reacted so intensely to his appearence.

"Make sure it is not repeated. If there's something I can't tolerate, it's child abuse, and oh yeah, attacking comrades." The white haired ninja said seriously.

They just stared at him.

"Am I understood, Pinky ?"

"Yes sir." She stood straight.

"Hmm... dirt and sweat.. rain too ! So you've been training, that's why you're late." Exclaimed Naruto as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Mhm." Kakashi let out a hum of agreement, surprised, he didn't expect this from his sudents, especially Naruto.

"A spar, I assume. Looks like you got yourself beat quite badly judging by those bruises." He teased.

"It's a draw actually." Kakashi eye-smiled. The suprise of this exceptional observational skills settled in his mind. Well, Naruto was a bit similiar to his father in that aspect. But, even Minato wasn't as attentive to details.

He mentioned to his two stunned students to follow them, as he and Naruto started climbing the stairs to the roof.

"Should've thought as much. Not your normal every day's spar then ?" The blonde asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Trust me, you don't know half of it." Kakashi gloated. His spars with Gai were often a bit over the top fierce and youthful.

Naruto eyes glinted with admiration at that. He couldn't wait to start his training under this powerful ninja. Oh, the power he could gain as his student.

It would make his dream come true.

"So sensei, what'cha hiding under that headband." He asked as they set food on the roof of the building.

Sakura having gone past the shock of Nauto's exceptional observation skills and the friendly way the two acted only after moments of meeting each other decided to respond on her teacher's behalf.

"It's the sharingan, dumbass. Haven't you ever head about Sharingan no Kakashi, the copycat ninja, our sensei." She chided. She herself didn't remember only until some minutes prior, but they didn't need to know that.

Kakashi cursed, he wasn't intending to answer that question.

"Sharin-what ? Oh, those red shiny eyes ? But I thought it was singular to the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke subconsciously nodded, intriguered as well.

"Wel, kids, that's a story for another time." Naruto and Sasuke visibly deflated after that. "Now why don't you introduce yourselves ? You know, your likes and dislikes, Hoppies and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you start first, sensei ?" The team's kunoichi suggested. The two other boys nodded.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head before speaking."Well, I'm kakashi hatake. I have a lots of likes and many dislikes. I don't feel like sharing my hobbies with you. And uh, I have dreams."

All three genins sweat-dropped at his introduction.

Naruto stood up from his place between his two teammates and transformed into a perfect copy of kakashi.

"Here let me try." He said in his henge."My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like Icha Icha and training. I dislike child abuse and people who treat their comrades badly, as for my hobbies, I like reading Icha Icha, being late and feeling sorry for my friend's death. My goal is to become stronger and be the best goddam Hokage I can ever be."

The real Kakahi stared at him, awe-struck, eyes wide. Naruto's introduction of him was almost spot on. Sakura meanwhile, shouted at the laughing blonde for disrespecting their teacher. Sasuke was just frowning.

"Have you been stalking him Naruto-baka ? I mean, how do you know so much about him, or did you just make this up ?" She raised her hand to hit him only to remember Kakashi's warning.

The silver haired was passionately waiting for an answer as well.

"Sakura-chan, there are two things you need to know. One : I didn't stalk him, I didn't have any reason to do so." At that kakashi sighed in relief."Two: It's all observation, Sakura-chan. I see something, I deduce it. That's how I know he's into Icha Icha, my eyes tell me that he has an orange book on his chest pocket." They all glanced at Kakashi chest only to see an orange book slightly poking out of his pocket. "If he's carrying that around, than it's certain he's so into that crap."

Sakura surprised by this revelation, didn't give up and continued asking questions."Then how do you know about his other likes , his dislikes, his goal and his other 'hobby'."

"It's simplicity itself my dear Sakura. He himself said earlier that he would not tolerate YOU abusing ME so I figured that was one of his dislikes. He continued training even after he achieved jonin rank and even today, on such an important day, that only means he likes training and wants to become stronger, I mean who doesn't-No one except you-."

Sakura took a deep breath to contain her anger. "What about you figuring being late is one of his hobbies ?"

"He was late today, right ? On such an important day. Besides I remember Jiji complaining about a tardy shinobi regularly. I just assumed it's him." He shrugged."As to the other hobby, I also assumed that was the case. But what compelled me into making this assumption was him having the sharingan, I don't think anyone would just give away their most precious possesion just like that. That means that whoever gave him this sharingan was dead and also a close friend-Only if he stole it that's another story.

"And also, now that I think about it, I often saw him walking out of Ino's dad flower shop with a bouquet of pink rose and carnation and their meaning to my knowlege are : friendship and gratitude. I figured it justified his regular tardiness so it was also only an assumption. But that was all I could come up with. The guy is so hard to read, but what can you expect from such a skilled ninja."

Kakashi nursed his head, feeling the migraine coming from miles away. Looks like things are getting more and more troublesome. At least this was troublesome in an amazing way.

Naruto enjoyed their stunned look, his heart swelling with pride."And oh I don't think that's his actual goal, so I went on with my own goal unstead."

At that, they all sweat-dropped.

Sakura turned toward her sensei and asked the question that ran on both her and Sasuke's mind.

"Is it true ? Are those your likes, dislikes and hobbies, sensei ?"

Kakashi still not over the surprise nodded. Well, there are some differing points here and there but they didn't need to know that. Let the blonde rejoice.

His father and mother would certainly be proud of the sherlock their son has become.

He sighed as he noticed Sasuke staring intently at Naruto as if he was the secret of the universe.

"Well why don't we continue with our introduction. It is getting late since Naruto has seen fit to interrupt."

* * *

Hello, Dear readers

There's two things you need to know :

One : This story include but is not limited to a somewhat smart, observant Naruto-still the same lovable idiot, a somewhat serious kakashi, and maybe a sasuke whose stick-up his ass is removed early on.

Two : I have nothing else to say, I just want the chapter to have exactly 3000 words. Okay ? So I'm just adding words, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto entered the training ground, a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. He was as enthusiastic and as cheerful as ever. The sight of his goal coming closer by the second made him happier. He was going to pass the test. He already made his researches about it. He just has to set the final pieces in place.

The test was going to be a piece of cake.

So when, his teammates were having a varying degrees of stress and nerve. He was extremely calm.

They looked at him surprised as soon as he entered. Only an idiot would be so calm about such an important test. A career turning point. A test that decided wether they'll be successful or be a bunch of nobodies.

... that description fitted Naruto well in their minds anyway. So they didn't question it.

So they ignored his attitude. But they didn't ignore him when he spoke.

''Hello, guys! Amazing morning, isn't it ?'' He breathed in a deep breath. ''A perfect time to practise our fire of youth against our sensei.'' He smirked. A unique a smirk they couldn't comprehend. The joke he made flew over their heads

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him while Sakura glared at him.

''This is no time for your idiocy, Naruto.''

Naruto turned his head to her and smiled.

''I'm being perfectly serious here, Sakura. We have a test in our hands. And it is important to head into it as calm and prepared as possible.''

Sakura sighed and turned away. Sasuke stayed silent.

Naruto paced through the training ground before sitting under a shadowy tree.

''And isn't this the perfect time for a test like that ?'' He continued.

Sasuke snorted.

''Get to the point already. What are you getting off ?''

Naruto grinned.

''Quite the impatient type as always Sasuke.''

''Hm.''

Naruto grin expanded even further.

''You know we are a team now, right ? That means we are expected to watch each others back. You know, I'm glad to have you two as my teammates. I wouldn't choose any others over you guys.''

Sakura looked at him surprised.

''Wow Naruto...''

''No matters what happens this test, we stick together okay ? We are a team and we should work as such. No one is left behind. No one is ignored. There was a reason we were made a team. It's not just some random selection.''

He didn't even flinch when they looked at him suspiciously.

''I know my words sound weird. I know those words are the last things you expect from me. But I've given it some thought. We are a team and we can't change that. We will work together as a team and we will pass this test. Can I trust you guys ?'' He looked at the sky, a smile on his face, for added dramatic effect.

Sakura looked at him like he'd grown a second head but she nodded her head firmly. A new found respect for Naruto grew in her heart.

He was so .. inspirational. But since when ?

''I'm not sure how what is making you tell us that stupid speech.'' Sasuke finally decided to say. '' I don't think the dope would same something like this..''

Even Sakura glared at him, why was he being such a dick for ? Naruto was being nice to them.

Naruto didn't even flinch.

''But I suppose you must know something I don't. Something that makes you want to work with us.'' Sasuke smirked as he noticed the grin on Naruto's face shrink for a second.

Before he gave a light chuckle.

''I shouldn't underestimate you, Sasuke.'' He stated. ''I've done my research.'' He simply said.

''Very well, I should should follow your lead this time, then. But only this time.'' Sasuke drawled, his tone uncaring.

The conversation was lost on Sakura and she just blinked at both of them.

Naruto nodded at Sasuke. Before he said :

''That doesn't change the fact that all of my words are true and we have to work together. Andy words in turn doesn't change the fact that I still think you're a giant bastard. Teme, denying me like that and disbelieving my words even despite them being from the heart. What a bastard.''

The raven haired was surprised for a second.

''Like anyone can believe your dramatic lies. It would be the day of my death when you would be able to trick me, dope. What a lying idiot. ''

''Say that again, you bastard.'' Naruto growled.

''You're a lying bastard, didn't hear that the first time ? Are u as deaf as you are stupid ?'' Sasuke smirked.

''You asshole. I'll kill you.''

''Naruto-Baka, don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that.'' Sakura shouted at the blond.

Kakashi reached to find his students sitting next to each other, what they were doing before he came, he had no idea. But they were planning something. He knew it.

''Well, hello team.'' He eye-smiled. ''Well, you see, a black ca-''

''It's okay sensei, we're glad you are okay.'' Naruto stated and kakashi blinked at that.

''We were worried about you.'' Sakura said. ''I'm glad you're okay.''

Kakashi sweat-dropped, that's not what was supposed to happen.

''Hmm, okay. So, let's.. ugh.. start with the test.''

''But are you okay sensei ? Shouldn't you be resting ?''

Kakashi ignored that last statement, this was weird. And he was excited to see how they would react to his excuse. It wasn't easy to come up with such a convincing excuse. It took him a whole minute.

He sighed and took out two bells out of his pocket before holding them up in front of his student.

''Your mission is to take a bell. You get a bell you win. You fail to get one in two hours you fail and get sent back to the academy. It is simple. Simple enough that even you can understand it.'' He eye smiled.

''But sensei..!''Exclaimed Sakura in surprise, glancing at Naruto, hesitantly.''There are only two bells, does that mean only two of us can pass ?''

Kakashi looked at her, eye smile still in place, and he replied : ''Indeed, one of you must fail.''

Sakura looked at Naruto, but he was still as calm and as relaxed as before.

That means, he had it under control, right ?

But their sensei said one of them has to fail. What if Naruto was trying to trick them so he could win. He wouldn't do that, right ? He said they would be all passing together.

She didn't dare doubt him anymore the moment she saw the reassuring smile he directed at her.

If Naruto said they'd all pass. Then, they will.

As soon as Kakashi started the test though, she jumped into the trees around the clearing. So did Sasuke,too. They had to think about their next move.

''Hiding and concealing one's presence is one of the most important things that a shinobi has in his arsenal, you however lack any skill in that regard.''

Naruto grinned at him.

''There's no need for me to hide.'' He said. ''We already passed. Why bother ?''He yawned.

''Did you now ?'' Kakashi asked. Holding an orange book in his hand. ''How can you be so sure ?''

Naruto blinked.

''Well, you are right, I can't be so sure. But what's hiding gonna do ? I'd rather just fight you right now.''

Kakashi looked at Naruto lazily.

''And here I thought you were the smart one.'' He said.

''Huh, what makes you think that ? I'm just a dope.'' Naruto grinned.

Kakashi gave him a blank look.

''Don't go hard on me, sensei, okay ?'' Naruto said in a mock tone.

What a student he got in his hands, Kakashi thought with a sigh. Quite an interesting character. Shame, he would fail in the exam like everyone before him.

''Alright, show me what you got.''

Naruto attacked and Kakashi was immediately put on defence. A careless stance that showed no interest in the fight.

But Naruto threw a punch and another and with every passing second, Kakashi felt the unexpected power behind Naruto's punches. His speed while not anything exceptional. It was nothing to scoff at. He deflected a punch and threw one himself that hit Naruto in the chest.

A cloud of smoke followed and Kakashi stared a the smoke blankly. When did the cunning little bastard have time to make a shadow clone ?

Multiple kunais flew at him from nowhere, and Kakashi grabbed one by the handle while the others fluttered to the ground around, deflected or missing their targets.

Suddenly, he felt a dozen of punches hit him like a bull, all at once, knocking the wind out of him. He regained his composure immediately.

The kunais that were on the ground were now shadow clones standing around him. How did that happen ?

''You let your guard down.''One of them said blankly.

''You said to go easy on you, how could I refuse such a request from my dear student ?.''

Naruto chuckled. ''Nice of you to heed my request, but let's change that, ok ? Why don't you go all out, I want to know just how bad I am compared to you, sensei.''

He winked.

Kakashi blinked.

He eye-smiled and Naruto's smile vanished immediately and so did Kakashi an instant after in a burst of speed, catching Naruto by surprise with a hit on the face.

''Shinobi arts lesson 1 : Taijutsu.''

Naruto nursed his cheek and smiled at Kakashi.

In an instant, a dozen clones surrounded him.

''Only taijutsu sensei ? But I'm down to some ninjutsu too.''

The clones all ran through the same handseals before shooting a wind stream that formed a large wind bullet that raced toward Kakashi. It hit only air as Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

He appeared behind Naruto, his fist clenched and ready to deliver a punch to the blonde's back.

A clone blocked his punch. That was a surprise.

He didn't expect Naruto to see it coming.

The clone dispersed and Naruto jumped away before disappearing into the trees.

''Hmm, that's it ?''Said Kakashi to himself, surprised. It was underwhelming.

He expected Naruto to keep trying to beat him.

Well, it was time test his other students.

.

.

''Sasuke, Sasuke. What did you do to yourself.'' Mocked Naruto as he stumbled upon Sasuke buried to his neck, clearly their sensei doing.

''Shut up you idiot.'' He glared. ''I almost got a bell.''

''That's nice. Good job.'' Naruto drawled offhandely. ''But look at you.''

Sasuke just groaned.

''It's time to set the plan in motion. Let's get Sakura. We'll discuss what we're doing when we meet her.''

Sasuke nodded.

''Let me get you out of there.'' He crouched besides Sasuke.

''I don't need your help, dope.''

''Sure you don't.'' Smirked Naruto. He helped the raven haired out of the hole, who looked away trying to save any poise he had left.

''Sasuke, I have a favor to ask you.''

.

.

Kakashi leaned against a tree, reading his favorite book, and occasionally glancing at the clock sitting on the training posts.

Time is almost up, yet not a single one of his students showed up.

That was weird and disheartening, to think that a group of genins that he thought so highly of would give up so easily, even if the point of the entire test flew over even the brightest of them.

He closed his his book and stretched his senses intent on gathering them and announcing the end results. He was surprised to feel the the three chakra signatures approaching him together. They didn't give the feel of preparing for a fight.

Interesting...

''Sensei, we give up.'' Said Sakura as soon as they reached the clearing.

''There's no way we will continue this test if one of us is going to fail anyways. We pass together or fail together.''

Huh..

Kakashi blinked. He looked at Sasuke.

''What about you, Sasuke ? Are u going to make the same foolish mistake as them ? are u ready to pass anothr year at the academy ?'' He asked.

Sasuke smirked. He stayed silent.

Kakashi groaned, rubbed his temple and glared at them. ''What a bold decision you guys made. Sacrificing your careers for such a pity reason. You think the world is that easy ?''

He was happy when they didn't waver.

''Well, you asked for it..''He drawled, his expression dark and his tone deep.''You... Pass.''

He looked at them as they smiled at each other.

He let out a sigh. ''But what a way to pass my test. Since you figured the meaning of the test why not use teamwork to try to get the bells ?''

''Bored. I want to go home.'' Said Naruto, letting out a yawn.

They all sweat-dropped.

''Anyway, congratulations. good job naruto, I didn't think you'd figure it out.'' Complimented Kakashi, eye-smiling.

Naruto blinked.

''Huh, what ? Figured what ? Oh, it was Sasuke, actually.''

''Really, Sasuke ?''Sakura looked fondly at the uchiha.''I thought... You're amazing Sasuke.''

Sasuke looked at Naruto, annoyed.

''I wanted to work together but I didn't know how the test is going to be. He surprised me.''

kakashi looked at him suspiciously before eye-smiling at Sasuke.

''Good job Sasuke, you're the first one to figure it out.'' He mentionned them to follow him.

''In the world we live in, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. Those were the words that my friend had once told me, his name is now carved into this stone.'' the genin looked at the stone memorial located in the training ground.''He is one of the heroes of this village, people that sacrificed themselves for the good of the village and the people that live in it. In this world, sacrifices must be made. But what matters the most are allies that would help you pull through it, allies that wouldn't abandon you.''

'allies, huh ?' Thought Naruto.

''Anyway, You are dismissed. You have one week break. Spend it as you desire. A bit of team bonding is preferable too. See you.'' He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

''Sasuke, want to go out and get something to eat ? You know as team bonding.''Sakura asked him.

He gave her a flat no.

Naruto chuckled at the interaction.''See you later, guys.'' He started walking away before Sasuke called him.

''I need to talk to you.'' He said. ''Alone.''

Naruto looked at Sakura. ''Goodbye, Sakura.'' He smiled at her.

She smiled back before leaving. She didn't feel offended, too happy with passing the test.

''Why did you want me to take credit for finding about the test ?''Sasuke asked.

''Oh. I've already got attention on me. That's troublesome. I don't want that to continue.'' Naruto said. ''But you, you are a genious, no one would wonder how you figured out the test.''

''I thought you wanted recognition. That's the thing that you never shut your mouth about all the time. Becoming Hokage.''

Naruto smiled a grim smile that lasted only a second before saying.

''I don't even know what I want. Becoming a hokage, that was my dream since I was a kid, and it kinda stuck with me. It's just ...''

Sasuke stared at him expectantly.

''It's nothing, forget it... I said too much already.''

Sasuke stared at him.

''Hn.'' He groaned. He made a move to leave then he turned around. ''And don't try to use me again, I'm not your tool.''

Naruto just stared at him leave.

Humans and Shinobi are just tools... They do not matter... what matters is that you win. What matters is that you are the victor. achieving your cause is the end goal.

''Are you really not a tool, Sasuke ?'' He said to himself as he watched Sasuke's back.

.

.

''Team 7 : Passed.''Kakashi said to the Hokage.

Everyone in the room was surprised. Then everyone was dismissed but Kakashi stayed behind.

''Hokage-sama, tell me about Naruto. Tell me everything you know about him.''

''I was wondering when you'd say that.'' Hiruzen sighed, feeling the headache coming.

.

.

''Hello father.'' Greeted Naruto as he sat on his father's head.

He looked at the setting sun and said.

''You know what happened today ?''

* * *

 **It is double pleasure to deceive the deceiver. Niccolo Machiavelli**


End file.
